


True Disaster

by ABookAndACoffee



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because they already wanted each other, Camping, F/M, NOT Dubcon, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABookAndACoffee/pseuds/ABookAndACoffee
Summary: Mor & Az go camping with friends when she finds herself under the spell of a mysterious plant."'Az, do you want me?' She wasn’t sure why she asked the question, why she needed to know how much he wanted her. His skin was cool beneath the relative heat of her palm, and she spread her fingers, pressing gently into him and feeling the taut muscle just beneath. She couldsmellhim; something was veryoffbecause his usual scent of vanilla and leather was mingling with not a small amount of sweat and musk but she was very, very eager to lean closer and breath him in. Her eyes nearly closed at the thought of narrowing the space between them that fractional bit, and she swallowed."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic request was posted on the [ACOTAR kink meme](https://acotarkinkmeme.tumblr.com/), under which the request was that "only Mor is under the effects and is desperate/ literally about to go mad and it forces azriel to act". So... enjoy. :)

Mor knew it was a bad idea for them to go on this trip together. She hated camping, she hated the utilitarian clothing, she didn’t like bugs, and she definitely didn’t want to be here with Azriel. 

He’d been giving her the silent treatment for weeks, and she had no idea why. Well, maybe there was this thing, a time when she had been drunk and told him about when she slept with another friend of theirs, but it probably didn’t have anything to do with that. How could it? Azriel had never shown the slightest sign that he was interested in doing anything other than staring at her longingly, and Mor definitely couldn’t get by on a relationship where the closest thing to a good fuck she got was a look. 

She dumped her backpack down on the dirt of the pad they had reserved with a grunt. So many miles, they hiked so many miles and now that they were back at their campsite Rhys and Feyre were merrily setting up a tent, and - 

_Son of a bitch._

A tent. Of course she didn’t have one, and Feyre and Rhys would be together in theirs, and so obviously that left Az and whatever he brought. They had talked about this when they were making these plans months ago. He was going to bring a tent for them to share, and it wouldn’t have been a problem. Before he had started to be an ass and refusing to speak to her and now… she hadn’t planned on her social life being a major consideration in her list of things that could screw this trip up. 

She turned around slowly as he trudged up to the campsite. He was hanging back during the hike for some reason she couldn’t discern, walking behind her as she kept a slow pace, even though he was clearly into this whole outdoors thing. And Mor would be fine with it, if she weren’t so uncomfortable in these shorts, and hadn’t forgotten to break in her hiking boots before the trip, and weren’t so annoyed at her friends’ constant displays of affection. She was glad for Rhys and Feyre, she really was - they had both been through plenty with their exes, and so she didn’t begrudge them finding someone. 

What she did begrudge them was having someone who actually admitted what they felt. Someone they could share a tent with, not only comfortably, but willingly. 

What she needed was to get laid. It had been months, god, and she was wound so tight she could scream. And to be perfectly frank, she had… entertained certain thoughts about the possibility of sharing a tent with Az, when they had decided on this plan. Now she could barely get him to acknowledge her, so that was obviously not in the cards. 

Mor wiped her brow as Az approached, her t-shirt clinging to her with sweat. “I didn’t bring a tent.” 

He nodded in acknowledgement. So this had already occurred to him. “You can share with me.” 

“Fine.” They moved together towards the pad, each trying to go the same direction, nearly running into each other, trying to grab the same pieces of equipment, until finally Mor backed off and let Az take care of the set-up. She sat on a tree stump, watching him work in the heat as she traced patterns in the dirt with a stick. If only he weren’t so stubborn, if only he would tell her what was going on. She supposed that she would keep trying to get him to talk to her. Later. When she didn’t feel quite so gross and hot and had perhaps had a couple of beers. Then she would try again. 

Az could feel her eyes on him as he set up their tent, and it was a new sensation, her watching him. He wasn’t entirely sure he minded, though this did make it more difficult for him to avoid her. Not that he wanted to, necessarily. It was just complicated, and if she kept staring at him like that for much longer he was going to break down and - 

There. “It’s done. You can go ahead and put your stuff wherever you want.” 

She nodded and hopped off the tree stump, grabbing her things to set up her sleeping bag. And he breathed a sigh of relief, that she had finally stopped trying to scold him or peer into his soul with her deep brown eyes, because hell if he didn’t want to let her. But… later. 

The rest of the evening passed peacefully enough, though Mor was sore in new and interesting places from the hike. She built and tended the fire while Az prepared the dinner and Feyre sat curled up next to Rhys. They spoke amiably with their friends, though rarely to each other. While eating dinner and then consuming a healthy amount of beer, they sat on opposite sides of the fire. Mor had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at Az and the way he looked away from her the moment her gaze landed on him. As if he would do anything else about whatever it was that he felt. 

After a few hours of drinking and laughing, Mor announced that she was ready for bed, and everyone else agreed; it was the middle of summer, but mountain air was still cool at night, and they were all in search of blankets and a warm place to rest their sore muscles. 

When it was her turn to change in their tent, Mor looked at the ridiculous things she had packed to sleep in - a pair of thin cotton short shorts and baby tee that revealed her midriff. She must have been thinking about Past Az, back when he used to talk to her. She supposed they don’t need to talk to fuck, but he was also her friend and part of her had always wondered… After changing, Mor threw a hoodie on over her clothing and left the tent so Az could have his turn. 

When she came out of the tent he forced himself to look at the ground instead of her long, bare legs, instead of wondering what she was wearing under that hoodie. Best to just… not look. 

She stood outside the flap while Az prepared for bed, arms crossed. When he indicated that he was ready, she ducked down and entered the tent without a word to him. She curled into her sleeping bag, facing away from him. 

“Good night, Mor.” 

She paused. “Good night.” 

She tried to sleep but she kept thinking about what she had imagined before - in that scenario, they would have talked by now. They wouldn’t be so far apart, and they definitely would be on their way to… something much more intimate. And she wouldn’t be trying so hard to concentrate on the sounds of nature outside instead of thinking about him. 

Minutes passed. Mor had no idea how many, how long she was lying there, but she began to hear the sound of moaning coming from the neighboring tent. Of course, she would have to hear this… She turned over grumpily, pressing her pillow over her ears. She was never going to get any sleep if Feyre and Rhys didn’t start using gags during their sex play; maybe in the morning she’d recommend that he just start covering her mouth with his hand or something. And of course Azriel was there. Lying next to her, listening to it, breathing loudly, bare-chested, his elbow digging into her and… 

She sat up. 

“Mor, what is it?” 

“I need to pee.” She crawled out of her sleeping bag, putting on her hiking boots over bare, aching feet, and let in a draft of cool air when she opened the flap of the tent. 

“Wait, Mor, take a flashlight.” 

She whirled back around and grabbed one that she had left by the entrance, feeling the heft of it in her hand and roughly zippering the flaps shut again. 

Azriel listened to the sound of her footsteps on the gravel, then the sound of her steps over the long grass surrounding the area, noting the direction she had headed in and growing more worried the farther away she sounded. Eventually, he couldn’t hear her anymore. 

He threw an arm over his eyes, wondering if this could get any worse, any more awkward than it already was. When she told him about sleeping with Cassian all those months ago, he hadn’t expected it to hit him so hard. After all, it was ages ago, and they clearly had nothing going on anymore. He hadn’t expected to be so jealous, and he didn’t know what to do with the feeling. All he knew was that he wouldn’t be able to sleep until she was back, until she was asleep, so he could stop debating with himself about whether or not he should talk, maybe reach over and… 

Az waited. Five minutes. Ten. She still wasn’t back and he didn’t hear any sound to indicate that she was on her way. With a groan, he sat up and threw on his shoes, heading out into the cool air to find Mor, grabbing his own flashlight before he went. He was sweeping the light over the ground before him to make sure he wouldn’t trip over anything when he heard a rustling sound just past the tree line. He nearly sighed with relief and made his way in that direction. 

A moment later Mor came around a tree and ran straight into his broad chest. “Jeez Az, watch where you’re going, won’t you? What are you doing out here?” 

“Looking for you. Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Look what I found.” She held a bunch of small red flowers in her hand, the largest no bigger than her thumbnail, smelling them before holding them out to him. A wave of dizziness washed over her and Az grabbed her elbow to steady her. 

_Fuck_ \- what was that? She shook him off and he released her arm. Another rush went through her, causing her to shiver though she was burning up. The wave stopped in her core, causing a throbbing between her legs. She blamed it on her exhaustion. Nothing to do with the bare, muscled chest of her very hot friend in front of her, or the plans she had entertained before coming on this trip. 

“Careful. Hey Mor, I wanted to say something…” He took a look at the flowers that she was still holding out to him and backed away. 

“Mor, you should… you should not have touched that.” He wracked his brain, trying to think of any reason why the sight would cause such panic in him. Thinking back through what he learned from Rhys and Cassian when they had been teens, camping together, and what they had been told about the small red flowers that grew at the base of a certain tree… 

She buried the bunch beneath her nose and sniffed them again. “They don’t even smell like anything, Az. But what were you saying?” She held her flashlight to his chest so she could see his face without blinding him, and wondered if it was just the unusual lighting giving his eyes a glazed look. A fluttering feeling had settled in her stomach, one she recognized from the first time they had met, but now it felt like it had taken up a permanent residence there. 

“Where did you find those?” 

She gestured behind her. “Just over there somewhere. I almost tripped over some roots when I saw them, but,” - she waved her flashlight - “What were you saying?” 

Mor pressed her thighs together slightly, trying to relieve the sudden tenderness in her nerves. She had been on edge before, but this was different, this need was… she didn’t understand where it had come from but she needed release. Frustrated that she wouldn’t get it, that she wouldn’t even be alone to give it to herself, she narrowed her eyes at Az. She still felt unusually warm given the chill in the air and unzipped her hoodie to fan herself with the panels, letting the flowers fall to the ground without another thought. 

As they fell, the memory came back to Az. When they were in high school, he and Rhys and Cass had wandered for hours trying to find those flowers, wanting to see if it was true, that they would have certain aphrodisiac effects. They had never found them, but the idea and adventure of trying to find them had been enough to get into some girls’ pants, which they had certainly appreciated as horny teens. And now Mor had found them and she was looking at him like she was going to eat him alive… 

“I wanted to say sorry because I know I’ve been off lately. I think when you told me about Cassian I over-reacted. And I…” When his voice faded it had taken on a darker timbre. Her pupils were wide, wider than they should be in the light of his flashlight. He cleared his throat. “I think we can talk about this later, Mor. You don’t look great.” 

Az was still bare-chested and Mor wanted to take a finger and trace the line of his muscles, drawing it down, down, down… Her eyes were tracing that path, along his collarbone and over his shoulders and down the path of his stomach and… Her skin was flushed, she was so hot, and beads of sweat were dripping down her chest between her breasts. Mor threw her hoodie off and left it on the ground. The pounding that made its way between her legs a moment ago hadn’t gone away, and she shifted uncomfortably. 

“Az?” She blinked and tried to clear her vision, but all she could think about was the way he was looking at her, the way he had pointedly avoided looking at her when she left the tent earlier, and how could she have ever thought that his constant eye-fucking was anything but a huge turn-on? His gaze stripped her bare and every time she saw it she felt like she could drown, like he was about to bend her over the nearest surface and fuck her, and she was going to let him. 

Why was she thinking this? She closed her mouth, realizing that it had fallen open slightly as she took him in. 

“Yeah, Mor?” 

“I hate hiking.” 

He laughed quietly. “I enjoyed it. Anyway, I’m sorry I’ve been quiet lately.” Maybe if he just acted like everything was normal he could get her back to bed, he could get her to sleep, and he’d never have to find out if the rumors were true. 

Just the thought of her being turned on was doing it for him, though, and he knew he needed to get _away_. But there was no away. They were sharing a tent, and if this was really happening, he might be royally screwed. 

“You haven’t been quiet.” She reached up to place her palm on his chest. He stiffened slightly, but made no move to pull away. “You’re just… This is… It…” She struggled to get words out, blinking at Az oddly as if he wouldn’t come into focus. The heat and tension that had gathered in her core was building as if she had been stroking herself. She just needed something, she knew what it was but she didn’t know why. Fuck, she was so hot, and why did she have to think about him bending her over? Another flutter went through her. 

“Az?” 

“Yeah, Mor?” 

“I feel…” She rubbed her thighs together, making a small moan. He felt his cock begin to harden at the sound. 

“Az, do you want me?” She wasn’t sure why she asked the question, why she needed to know how much he wanted her. His skin was cool beneath the relative heat of her palm, and she spread her fingers, pressing gently into him and feeling the taut muscle just beneath. She could _smell_ him; something was very _off_ because his usual scent of vanilla and leather was mingling with not a small amount of sweat and musk but she was very, very eager to lean closer and breath him in. Her eyes nearly closed at the thought of narrowing the space between them that fractional bit, and she swallowed. 

She looked up at him, her eyes wide, her pupils blown, and her thighs were pressing together in a rhythm that was hard to ignore. The need to have an orgasm was so intense that she wondered if she even needed to do anything to make it happen, only she needed relief, she knew she needed his hands and tongue and his bottom lip, oh, she had thought about the softness of that bottom lip so often… She was practically masturbating in front of him, completely unabashed, as she began to run her palm across him, sweat condensing where their skin made contact. 

“I always want you, Mor.” He would be completely furious with himself if a small part of him weren’t also glad that he said it. Her lack of inhibitions was rubbing off on him, as if her need had finally broken his resolve. 

Her forehead fell to his chest at his words and she whimpered. It wasn’t enough, the pressure wasn’t enough, what she needed was his hand between her thighs, or his tongue, or his cock, she just needed him to be inside of her. She had no idea why this need had become so intense, but suddenly months and years of wanting him, waiting for him to be comfortable making a move, had all culminated in this moment. All the desire she had built up for Az was surfacing and she was about to crawl out of her skin. Either that, or throw him down on the ground and ride him right here, in the middle of these mountains, yards away from their friends. 

Watching Mor squirm and try to relieve the pressure he knew was building between her legs was not exactly what Az had expected from this trip. If only he could be sure it was for him, and not because of the dumb luck that she had run across that plant. He had to pull himself together. No matter how much he wanted her, no matter how much she moaned and begged and _fuck_ \- this was going to be a long night. 

When she shoved her hand down her shorts and began to stroke herself, low moans coming deep inside of her, he knew he was fucked. He watched her hand moving beneath the fabric, heard the slick sounds that confirmed how wet she was, how easy it would be to slip inside of her right now. Their eyes met and she withdrew her hand, mortified. 

“Az, I don’t know what’s going on. I’m sorry.” She fisted her hand and held it at her side, trying to keep herself from reaching back down to… to do what? Give him a show? She shook her head, trying to clear it. This was not how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to tell him how she felt, make him tell her how he felt, and then, maybe after that, they could see where things went. But this… She could barely control herself right now and it was so unusual for her, especially where he was concerned. 

“Mor, let’s get you to bed, ok. I think you just need some sleep or… something.” He placed a hand on her back to guide her to the campsite and she tried to ignore the contact, to put her focus anywhere except for the bare skin he was touching. 

“Az?” She turned, stopping him. 

“What do you need, Mor?” It was a dangerous question. He knew it, but he wanted to know what she would say. He needed to hear it, even if it were just the once, driven by something chemical and potentially out of her control. 

“Just fuck me, right now, I need you.” A low, desperate moan came from deep in her throat and she yanked his hair, pulling him down to her mouth. Their tongues met almost immediately, hers forcing its way into his mouth. They had never even kissed before and she went for everything, taking his breath straight from him. Az was thrown off at the aggression in her gesture and he gave in to it for a moment, pulling her into him, running his hands over her before he remembered the flowers she was holding when he came across her. He pulled away from her. 

“Mor, wait. I think something is wrong with you. Those flowers, they are doing something to you.” 

She blinked at him, trying to make sense of what he was saying while he held her away from him by her arms. She began pressing her legs together again, whining. 

“Az, please…” A pounding had begun in her head. She pressed a hand to her forehead, rubbing her eyes before she looked back up at him. What had begun as a pleasant sensation was developing into full-on arousal, and now her body was going to punish her if she didn’t get the release she needed. 

“Mor, I think we need to get some help. I think you’ve been drugged.” 

A crease appeared between her eyebrows as she tried to make sense of what he said. “But I didn’t take any drugs.” 

“I know, Mor, not on purpose. But I think that plant did something to you and now you’re… not yourself. Let me help you.” 

The movement of her thighs slowed as she considered what he was saying. That something was wrong with her, that she had been drugged by something, that she didn’t want this? That couldn’t be right. Not when she had always had him in the back of her mind, from the first time they met. And she knew that he felt the same way, even if he’d never be the first to say it. 

Maybe he was right. Maybe something else was going on because her nerves were crying out to be petted, she could feel her nipples sensitive and rubbing against the cotton of her shirt, and she didn’t really care about what some stupid flower had done to her. She needed him, and a part of her always had. 

“Az, I know what I need. I need you to fuck me. It’s going to be fine. Better than fine.” She was panting. “I know you want me. And I want you, too. _Please_.” The last word came out as a desperate whimper. 

She dropped her flashlight on the ground, took a step back, and peeled her shirt off, dropping it on the ground alongside her hoodie. She wasn’t wearing a bra, something that Azriel had already noticed, but now she was bare in front of him, wearing those tiny shorts, and _fuck_. He tried to look away, but his eyes refused to listen and shit, he was staring at her perfect tits, the dark pink of her peaked nipples, and he wanted to take them in his mouth but he just _needed to look away_. 

He had always wanted her, had thought all those months ago about sharing a tent with her and wondered how he could possibly keep his hands to himself with her next to him all night, and now she was standing in front of him undressing, moaning and barely able to control herself, asking him - no, _begging him_ \- to fuck her. 

“Wait, Mor, I don’t know. Is this even what you want? I think we need to just get you back to the tent.” He moved to grab her arm but she slithered out of his grip. 

“Damnit, Az, stop having so many feelings, drop your pants, and… _Just. Fuck. Me_.” 

He broke. She pressed her hands to his chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her back until she hit a tree. “Fuck, Az,” she gasped, not caring about the painful press of bark into her bare skin. 

He began devouring her, his hands running over her bare skin, lips moving across her at a heady speed. He was not going to take his time - he was going to make her come hard and fast, as many times as he could. His thumbs pressed into her nipples, traced the curve of her breast, ran circles over every bit of soft flesh he could find, his hands splayed to touch as much of her as he could. 

She pushed his pants down to his thighs easily after yanking on the drawstring, wrapping her hands around his cock and moaning at how hard and thick he was. All for her. She began stroking him with both hands and he nearly stopped what he was doing to her, his breathing becoming uneven and hoarse. Mor smiled to herself, thinking about how easy it seemed now, after all the time she spent thinking he would never, ever allow himself these liberties. 

Az reached a hand down into her shorts before realizing that they needed to come off, quickly. They were essentially useless, anyway, and he wondered what she had been thinking when she put them on, knowing it would be this cool at night. For a second, he allowed himself to entertain the thought that they had been for his benefit. 

He fell to his knees in front of her and slid her shorts down her legs, taking her panties with them, while she held onto his shoulders to steady herself. She was left only in her despised hiking boots and when he looked up at her, she could see the worship in his eyes. Az leaned forward and pressed his face into the juncture of her thighs, breathing her in. She thought she was going to die right there, and it became very, very clear that he hadn’t just been eye-fucking her all this time. But she could deal with that later. 

“I need to come, please, Az,” she said, pulling on his hair and spreading her thighs. With one hand he pressed her stomach, pushing her back into the tree, and the other placed one bent leg over his shoulder, allowing him better access to her. He began to trace a line along her inner thigh with his lips, and she let her head fall back with a sigh of relief. 

When his lips made their way between her legs and pressed softly to where heat had pooled, she let out a soft cry. Az began running his tongue over her in broad strokes, sucking her folds into his mouth before he spread them with his fingers. He thrust his tongue into her, pushing it into her cunt and this, this was what she had needed, for him to be on his knees in front of her, fucking her with his fingers and his tongue. The rush and itch under her skin continued, but now she knew the source was him. 

“Yes, yes, please, Az…” 

He eased a finger inside of her, then another, and another, and felt her walls clench around him as he began to thrust. He watched the movement for a moment, wondering what it would be like when he could replace his fingers with his cock, feeling her warm and tight around him. He looked up at her and she looked down at him and his half-open mouth covered in her slick, his eyes lazy and indulgent. She ran a hand through his hair lovingly, in approval. He swallowed and went back to work between her legs, his tongue again joining his fingers. 

Az pressed her leg out gently, opening her up more to him while keeping it over his shoulder. Mor reached up and luckily found a tree branch not far above her head, allowing her to get some of her weight off the one wobbly leg that was still on the ground. She wasn’t even sure if she’d be able to stay upright much longer while he got her closer to the edge, and she was so fucking close now. His tongue was warm and soft against her and he made this small satisfied hum against her skin, against her clit, and she had no idea how hot that small sound could be. As if he were savoring her, as if it had only been a matter of time before he had her spread out in front of him like this. 

She cried out as she climaxed, not caring if their friends heard. Her hands fell to his head, running her fingers through his hair as he continued to stroke her in a steady rhythm, making sure that she could get as much pleasure from her orgasm as possible. 

When he looked back up at her it was with that same sense of worship, and she was so grateful that he had been the one to find her out here. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before lowering her leg back to the ground, licking the last of her away from his lips. She took his face between her hands and kissed him, tasting herself while he moved his tongue along hers. 

The pounding in her head had disappeared with her orgasm, but she could feel it returning already, and knew that she wasn’t done with him yet. She needed Az to come, she needed his cock inside of her, and she briefly wondered how long this would last, how many times she would need him to fuck her, but as long as he was willing… 

Mor pushed him back down on the ground and pulled his pants off, her breath catching at the sight of him. She fit her hips over his and leaned over him, pressing her breasts against his chest as he ran his knuckles down her sides. 

“Mor, are you ok?” He reached up to hold her face in his hands, looking for a sign that she was still in there somewhere, that she wouldn’t regret all of this the next morning. Her hair had fallen around his face, blocking nearly everything else around them out. Az pushed a small bit behind her ear, smiling when it refused to stay put. 

“Az, I’ve wanted this for a long time and I…” Another nearly painful rush went through her and she shook her head. “No more talking.” 

She raised herself up slightly so he could run his hands over her breasts. He sat up, taking her with him. He covered a breast with his mouth, finally getting to run his tongue over the heavy swell of the curves he had caught himself staring at a hundred times before, memorizing the texture of her hardened nipples. She bucked her hips on him and felt his length hard along her rear. She just needed to shift a bit, to lift her hips, and he would be inside of her. 

“Morrigan, what about…?” He let the question hang in the air for a moment. 

“I’m on the pill.” She pushed him back down on the ground and positioned herself. Lifting herself until she was nearly on her knees, she took him into her hand, giving him a few rough strokes. He barked out her name and she smiled. Mor ran the head of him over her cunt before lowering down. 

They groaned together as she slid down onto him, and _fuck_ , he knew she would feel like this, that having her on his cock would be the single best sensation of his life. He wanted to tell her, to let her know that he didn’t think anything would feel better than having her hot and wet around him, but he couldn’t get the words out. Instead he gripped her thighs, feeling her move on him and around him. 

She cried out in relief as she began to rock against him, to slide him in and out of her, lifting her hips, over and over - this was what her body had been begging her for, what the pounding in her veins had demanded. He was holding her, keeping her steady throughout, and she braced her hands on his chest while she rode him hard. 

One of his palms moved to her rear, pulling her hips down into him before he pressed her back so that she leaned against him. Her breasts brushed against his chest as she moved her hips and he was getting close; hell, it had been a while for him, too. Not that she knew that. But Mor was ready to come again almost immediately, still sensitive from the previous orgasm he had wrought from her. She sat back up and concentrated on her own movement, knowing that Az would be able to come any moment now. Her nails dug into his chest when the next orgasm hit her and she kept moving, waiting for him to come, but he flipped her on her back and began pounding his own rhythm into her. 

“Az,” she groaned, the final waves of her orgasm hardly done before the tension began to mount again. Rocks were pressing into her back and she reached beneath herself to move one before it bruised her. Nodding at him to begin again, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her heels dug into his back and she reached down to stroke her clit, knowing that whatever this was - if what he had said was true, or if it was his effect on her, or just her need - wasn’t going to let her rest until she came again and again. She came around him a third time, clenching everything in her core, wondering if she’d be able to do it again, and knowing she would need to. 

Az came he groaning her name, his rhythm erratic. When he was spent he collapsed on her, burying his face in her neck and bracing himself on his forearms to keep from crushing her. His breath was hot on her and Mor ran her hands through his hair, soothing, and he pressed his lips against her neck, saying her name over and over. 

When their breathing had evened and slowed, she spoke. “We should go back to our tent.” He nodded at her in response and rolled off of her before offering her a hand to get up. 

They picked their clothes up off the ground where they had been strewn, slowly getting dressed. Az kept glancing at her, watching for any change in her movements, any sign that she might regret what they had just done. He wasn’t sure if he should be mortified, if he should be begging for her forgiveness, or if he could be… optimistic. 

“Mor, was that… are you ok?” He strode up to her and pulled the sides of her hoodie together to cover her, using them to pull her closer. 

“Yeah, Az.” She gave him a small smile and threaded her fingers through his. “But Az?” 

“Yeah?” He looked down at her, dreading what might come next. 

“I think… it’s not gone yet. It’s not out of my system.” 

He nodded, wondering how much longer they would deal with this, hoping they hadn’t woken Rhys and Feyre. “I guess we’d better get back inside our tent, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [tumblr](http://abookandacoffee.tumblr.com/). Comments appreciated.


End file.
